


Spending Time With You

by TheChemistryTho



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Slow Burn, Spin the Bottle, Tags Are Hard, kind of, pavel is older than artyom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChemistryTho/pseuds/TheChemistryTho
Summary: Artyom and Pavel go to a party together but what happens when they get stuck in a closet together for a game?
Relationships: Artyom/Pavel Morozov
Kudos: 15





	Spending Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first one-shot so hopefully I do an ok job. I'm trying to get better at writing so any suggestions would be appreciated!

Music blared loudly throughout the house as Artyom searched the area for Pavel. He was invited to this party and was hesitant to show up as he was never one to socialize with many people, except for Pavel. They had been hanging out a lot recently and Artyom grew fond of him after a few short weeks. His charismatic attitude had drawn Artyom in and he enjoyed every single moment that he spent with the older man. It seemed like Pavel quite enjoyed Artyom's company as well, making jokes and socializing with him easily, (even if some of the jokes were flirtatious). He didn't mind though as he was just joking, there was nothing worthwhile in Artyom anyways. He was brought back from his thoughts as someone grabbed him roughly by the shoulders.  
"Artyom! You decided to show up, eh!", Pavel said as he brought him into a big bear hug. It was nice to see him again even though the last time they hung out was just two days ago. "I thought you would never show up!"  
"Yeah... I almost stayed home but didn't want to disappoint." Artyom joked  
"Ah you could never!", Pavel stated enthusiastically. "Why don't you come have a drink?" Pavel led him over to a table full with different kinds of drinks and he passed Artyom a cup with a big grin on his face. He wondered what he was up to as he took a sip of his drink.  
"Ack! What is this! Are you trying to make me pass out?" Artyom nearly choked on his drink. It was so strong that it made his eyes water.  
"Ahahah! Still a lightweight I see chuvak!" Laughed Pavel. Of course he would tease him for that kind of thing, who wouldn't. Artyom had to admit it was pretty funny though and chuckled a bit himself.  
Artyom looked up at Pavel and saw his gaze travel over to the corner of the room where a group of people were forming. He turned is head to face Artyom again and said, "Want to go see what those people are up to?" and before receiving a response he grabbed Artyom's hand and started walking toward the group. Artyom felt his face flush as Pavel held his hand but thought nothing of it. They were just friends, there was nothing going on between them. As they got closer they could now see about 8 people sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle. He could see where this was going. He was being dragged into a game of spin the bottle.  
Artyom felt some of his social anxiety creep in. What if he had to kiss a complete stranger, or even worse, Pavel. His face flushed even more at that thought. His train of thought shifted and he imagined Pavel cupping his face and slowly leaning in... no! He shouldn't be thinking about his best friend like this! It was wrong. He probably didn't even like him back anyways. Wait, what? Like him back? Artyom didn't like Pavel like that, right? His thoughts were immediately cut off as Pavel yanked him to the floor to sit next to him while letting go of his hand and their knees hit each other.  
"So we're going to be playing spin the bottle but with a twist," started on of the girls that sat in the circle, "Whoever you land on you have to go into that closet over there and do seven minutes in heaven with them. And we don't discriminate here so If you land on someone with the same gender you still have to do it, that's' the rules."  
Artyom felt that someone was looking at him so he glanced over at Pavel and saw his head move for a slip second, Was he just looking at him after hearing that information? That wouldn't make any sense...  
"So if everyone understands the rules then lets get started!" Exclaimed the same girl from before. She reached out and spun the bottle. The circle went silent as everyone watched the bottle to see who it would land on. It landed on a brown haired guy sitting two people away from Artyom so they both got up excitedly and skipped over to the closet. One of the other girls in the group started a timer and everyone waited, making small talk with their peers.  
Artyom snuck a glance at Pavel and as he turned his head he saw Pavel do the same thing. Their eyes met and Artyom felt his face flush but didn't say anything as he was still flustered about his thoughts of Pavel.  
Smirking, Pavel asked in a hushed voice, "So, who're you hoping to get?" This surprised Artyom as he didn't expect that question and he didn't know what to say.  
"I don't know" Replied Artyom, feeling kind of dumb for not coming up with an answer.  
Artyom noticed that Pavels gaze changed for a second and saw Pavels cheeks glow rosy. He glanced away and looked like he was going to say something when the girls alarm went off. One of the guys got up and knocked on the closet door. It opened almost immediately and the duo walked out of the closet as if nothing happened but Artyom's sharp eye caught some marks on the girls neck. This game was no joke. Some of the people cheered and the girl who started up the game shoved the bottle into Pavels hands, obviously drunk after drinking a shot to many. Pavel looked flustered for a second but gentle put the bottle on the floor and spun it. Artyom felt his heart rate pick up as the bottle spinned. He wanted it to land on him but also didn't because he didn't want to confront those feelings. The bottle started slowing down and to Artyom's horror it landed on him. By now he must look like a tomato because his whole face felt hot. He looked over to Pavel and saw that he was red faced too. For a couple seconds the circle was silent but one of the girls stood up and grabbed them by their arms leading them to the closet.  
"You do know how to walk right!" She nearly yelled as she was just as drunk as her other friends. She opened the door to the closet and shoved them in and they heard the lock click behind them as the door shut.  
The closet was extremely cramped and Artyom was almost chest to chest with Pavel. He looked up and saw Pavel looking to the side awkwardly for a second. Artyom was right, Pavel didn't think of him as more than a friend.Ho dropped his gaze to the floor as his cheeks burned with humiliation. Even though Pavel didn't know of his thoughts, he was still embarrassed that he got his hopes up in the first place. As he opened his mouth, about to say something, Artyom felt Pavels eyes on him. He slowly looked up and Pavel gazed into his eyes with a almost playful look.  
"Ahah oh Artyom you look so funny when all flustered," said Pavel, using that smooth tone and charming grin, "Even a little cute." Wait... what? Did Pavel just call him cute?  
He looked up at Pavel with a confused face. Pavel stepped closer to him. Their chests were almost touching now.  
"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when your blushing, dorogoy?" Pavel nearly whispered into his ear. He felt himself leaning towards Pavel on instinct as he wasn't even close to being uncomfortable right now, just surprised with the turn of events. Was Pavel being serious, or joking again? He truly couldn't tell because Pavel was jokingly flirty a lot of the time. But this somehow felt different. Pavel brought up a hand and cupped Artyom's cheek, dragging it down to hold his jaw. He tilted his face to meet his eyes again and it was mesmerizing. Pavels eyes were as blue as the sky and were slightly darkened from, lust? He blew a little breath out of his mouth and Pavel chuckled a little bit. He learned forward toward Artyom's ear and whispered, "What's wrong Artyom, cat got your tongue?", He could practically hear him smirking. Artyom opened his mouth to say something but he was speechless. He wanted to say so much but his throat wouldn't let him. The longer he looked into Pavel's eyes the more he wanted to lean forward and kiss him. His gaze dropped to Pavel's lips and felt a chill spread trough his whole body. Pavels lips looked so kissable and it sure looked like Pavel wanted to kiss him too. Artyom looked back up at Pavel's eyes but he was now looking at Artyom's lips. He unconsciously licked his lips and felt his face flush due to what he just did. He licked his lips while Pavel was staring at him. Hi internally face planted but noticed that Pavel was grinning and looking him in the eyes again.  
"Mogu ya tebya pocelovat' seychas?" (may I kiss you now?), Artyom slowly nodded his head and leaned forward and closed his eyes. As soon as his lips met Pavels it felt like lightning struck him. He froze for a moment but started kissing him back. It felt good, so good. The longer their lips stayed connected, the lighter Artyom started to feel. He had never felt anything like this in his life. It was like something was pulling at his heart from inside his chest but he liked it. Pavel pulled away after a moment and looked into his eyes with affection. He took his hand from his jaw and trailed both his hands down his neck and rested them there. Both of the men's cheeks were glowing pink and Artyom's breath hitched in his throat as Pavel leaned forward and started kissing the side of his neck. He let out a small gasp as he sucked at the vulnerable part of his neck under his ear. Artyom brought his arms up to rest on Pavel's shoulders as he felt like he was getting light headed from the attention. Pavel continued to mark his neck and trail kisses down his neck. As Artyom was trying not to start panting, Pavel lowered his head a bit more and started kissing along his collarbones. "Pasha.." Artyom panted under the taller man. As he heard this Pavel gently pushed Artyom against the bare wall in the closet and trailed his hands down Artyom's chest and sides. He felt shivers run along his body and Pavel started unbuttoning his shirt.  
"God, Tyoma the things you do to me," Pavel whispered under his breath. At this Artyom felt his jeans grow tighter and he think Pavel noticed too. "Getting excited are we?" Joked Pavel. Yes, certainly excited for some things.  
"I can say the same thing to you." Said Artyom as he felt something rub against his leg.  
"Ahah you got me at that one chuvak, enough with the jokes though." Pavel said as he looked at Artyom with a mischievous grin. Artyom's shirt was pulled off and Pavel stopped for a moment to study Artyom's body, and he was not disappointed. Artyom had a fair amount of muscle and a very attractive body indeed. He noticed that Artyom was looking at him expectantly but Pavel just stared right vcak, pretending to not know what he wanted. "If you want something you have to ask for it." he teased Artyom. Artyom didn't reply but he stepped closer to Pavel and slowly started to undo the buttons on Pavels shirt while looking him straight in the ye. This caused Pavel to become flustered as he didn't expect Artyom to do something so bold, but he wasn't complaining. Once he was done unbuttoning the others shirt, Artyom slid it off his body and looked him up and down. Pavel didn't have the same strong physique as Artyom but he still had lots of muscle and was perfect to Artyom. In one quick movement, Artyom switched places with his partner and Pavel now had his back against the wall with Artyom pinning him. For a moment Pavel was caught by surprise which gave Artyom the perfect time to lean in and kiss him again. This time, it was a slow, loving kiss. He slowly pulled away and started kissing the edge of Pavels jaw and heard the man underneath him start to pant. As he trailed his mouth down Pavel's neck, Artyom brought their bodies flush against each other and rubbed his hard-on onto Pavel's. Pavel let out a groan at the sudden friction and immediately wanted more but let Artyom stay in control for now, besides, he liked it when Artyom took the reins anyways. When he rubbed their dicks together it felt amazing but he soon needed more friction. He pushed down harder and both him and Pavel had begun panting from the pleasure they were receiving. Pavel pulled away and flipped them again so that Artyom was pinned against the wall. He gave Artyom a quick kiss to his lips and knelt down in front of Artyom. He heard Artyom suck in a sharp breath and looked up. Artyom stared down at him with lustful eyes. He nodded his head for him to continue. Pavel started gently rubbing his thumb up and own the zipper on Artyom's jeans and watched him squirm from the lack of friction. He tried to thrust his hips into Pavel's hand but he pulled away. Artyom let out a small whine but didn't say anything. Pavel slowly unzipped Artyom's jeans and pulled them down so he was now just in his boxers. He decided to tease Artyom so he brought hid face to the tent in Artyom's boxers and started mouthing his dick through the fabric. He heard another high pitched whine and was satisfied with the results but he wanted Artyom to beg. He continued what he was doing until he felt Artyom shaking and whining. He stopped and looked at Artyom innocently. "What do you need?" He asked. Artyom breathed out, "You Pavel, i need you," he still didn't move yet. "Please Pasha..." Artyom moaned. There we go. Pavel pulled down Artyom's boxers and his cock sprang out after all the attention that it had received. Artyom gasped as the cold air hit his dick bt it also felt so good. Pavel slowly started taking the head into his mouth and Artyom let out a long, low moan. This made Pavel's cock even harder in his jeans that it was almost painful. As he took more of Artyom in, he moaned even louder. Eventually he was a moaning, shaking mess and he gasped out, "Pasha i'm about to come." So he kept going until Artyom exploded in his mouth with a groan. After his release Artyom felt so good but now he had to make Pavel feel good. He pulled up his boxers and stood pavel up and kneeled in front of him. He didn't stop to tease him, Artyom just pulled Pavel's pants and boxers both down in one smooth motion. He looked up at Pavel and he was staring at Artyom with a lustful and affectionate look. he quickly focused back on Pavels needs and brought a hand up to stroke his dick. There was some precum on the head of Pavel's dick so he brought up his thumb and swiped it off. He met his eyes with Pavel's and but that thumb in his mouth and licked it clean. Pavel let out a low groan and Artyom felt himself start to get aroused again. He wrapped one of his hands around Pavel's cock and began stroking it, cupping his hand around the head at the top. Once Pavel started moaning like crazy and looked like he was about to cum, Artyom stopped. Pavel whined and looked down at him with puppy dog eyes. "That's what you get for teasing me." Artyom smirked. Pavel looked a bit disgruntled but Artyom wanted him to beg too since Pavel made him beg. "You know what you have to do now." Artyom said and Pavel looked at him and paused. He should've expected this, of course Artyom would make him beg right back. "Do I have to?" Asked Pavel. "Yes." Replied Artyom, smirking at Pavel's attempt to get out of begging. "Please," Started Pavel. "Please what?" Artyom said. "Please will you suck me off Tyoma." Pavel said with an irritated look on his face. "Good enough." Said Artyom. He took his dick into his mouth and started sucking Pavel off. He heard some moans come from Pavel's mouth and it was music to is ears. He could see Pavel's legs start to shake as he came closer to his release. Artyom sucked him off even harder and Pavel came in Artyom's mouth whilst moaning his name. Artyom swallowed the load and stood back up beside Pavel. "Umm i guess its probably been longer than 7 minutes?" Said Artyom. "Definitely, haha" Pavel joked. They put their clothes back on and opened the door. Most of the people from the party were either passed out or abou to. They found their way around the house and exited the door. Once they were outside Pavel was about to leave when Artyom grabbed him by the hand. Pavel whirled around and Artyom looked at him for a second before saying, "Good thing I decided to come to this party tonight. It was nice spending time with you."


End file.
